An enclosure of an electronic device is generally associated a protective cover for several internal components of the electronic device. There is a general trend to decrease the overall form factor of electronic devices and in turn the enclosure. For example, an enclosure of a laptop computing device may be formed from aluminum having a reduced thickness. A decrease in enclosure thickness may correspond to an enclosure with reduced strength and rigidity.
One method for increasing the strength and rigidity of the enclosure requires adhesively securing a rigid structure to an interior region of the enclosure. However, the bond strength between rigid structure and the enclosure is typically insufficient and the rigid structure may become detached from the enclosure. Further, when the rigid structure and the enclosure are formed from a metal, the adhesive includes a thermal conductively substantially less than that of the rigid structure and the enclosure. Accordingly, the adhesive may act as a thermal barrier between the rigid structure and the enclosure, causing heat generated from internal components may to remain in the electronic device rather than dissipate from the electronic device. This may lead to damage to the internal components, and in turn, the electronic device.